Guardian Belikov I am the mother of Kyle and Ivy'
by 0.Roza.0
Summary: Goodbye to Tasha, 14 years later HEs back, and Rose has changed. We all know who HE is.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hey guys this is my first public story hope you guys enjoy it! All characters,placing belong to Richelle Mead :] Happy Reading **

**14 years later….**

'IVY! KYLE! Breakfasts ready! You don't want to be late to class!' Lissa of course was cooking as Lissa would probably burn down the house.I went upstairs to fetch the twins and I had no doubt where they were, Kyle was in bed his snoring being able to be heard was dancing around excited.I racked my brains to see what was special about today….oh yeah today they are going to meet their new mentors for combat.I slipped into Kyle's room to wake him up, prim and neat, so much like Dimitri I pondered, I soon snapped back to reality,I didn't love him anymore he ditched me for that bitch, blinked one eye open and then he realised I was in his room,once he realised he almost fell out of bed."what time is it?' Kyle asked, he was was so much like his father, the same tousselled brown hair,facial features,he had my eyes though, he was also calm and collected like his father,controllable, he thought before doing anything as the other hand Ivy was like me witty,fast,easily angry, she did something before she thought about it and she was a troublemaker,she had my hair and all my facial features though she had her fathers eyes.

Both of them were soon downstairs in two minutes.I could hear the thudding of the stairs as they raced down and when they could smell Christians cooking, wow their new mentor would be breakfast we went to school, naturally they went to St Vladimirs, I trusted the school because I worked of guardians and security,Lissa was headmistress.14 years ago we had graduated and age had done nothing bad to blond hair as platinum as ever and eyes the colours of striking Jades handed down through the generations of Dragomirs.

We arrived at school,slightly early but that was fine.I dropped the kids off at class and I walked down the hallway till I rounded a corner and bumped into the bastard himself,he muttered sorry in his sexy-im-a-hot-russian-god accent and he clearly didn't see who I hadn't changed a bit his hair still tied back into the short ponytail,the old western duster was still there,and the accent…wholy shit I swear if I didn't have students right there I would've melted into a puddle ,not really good for the image of a badass guardian.I turned around and saw HIM disappear into MY children's classroom

Oh Shit.

Infuriated I strutted off to meet Lissa,How could she not tell me!As soon as I saw the door with ' Principal Vasilisa Dragomir' I almost kicked the door from its hinges,though being Dimitri's student I managed to fit on my guardian one bothered about asking me to be sent in,they new Lissa was one of my biggest priorites and my best friend, if anyone asked me a question that was annoying to me I would've exploded.I knocked and there came the 'come in'

Lissa stood up and she definetly knew why I was you could see my red,fuming head, my clenched fists ready to take the crap out of anyone and of course that guardian the calmest voice I could manage..'why is Dimitri Belikov here? In my children's classroom?'.'He's no longer Tasha's guardian and he was a great mentor,He wanted to teach so I offered him a job at the academy'Lissa finished 'I am sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't know how without upsetting you'.Through the bond I could tell she was truly sorry so I forgave her,she felt my anger loosen a bit.I knew if God was trying to torture me that Ivy and Kyle would definetly end up as Dimitri's students.

Satan and God are teaming up on me.I went to check in with Ivy and Kyle,my thoughts wondered to the night in the cabin 14 years ago.I had loved him so much he had to ruin it though by taking Tasha Ozera's what? he comes back after all these years when Im finally settled and happy! Jerk!My thoughts burned with dark and deadly thoughts that quickly turned to jelly as soon as I saw him.'Is Ivy,Kyle,Danila here?' his voice sending shivers down my the hell does it still do that?They stood up to take their schedues from him.I chuckled if god and satan want to torture me why not throw in Danila as well?.Danila reflected her mother and just like I am, she is best friends with my daughter and Im pretty sure Kyle had a crush on he read out his class, next came Stan my old instructer.I backed out of the room and walked slowly to guardian headquarters.

'Roza?'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Hey Guys! I am seriously happy with all the subscriptions you guys made ( BTW can someone please tell me how you make a subscription? Im new to Fanfiction ) I love that you guys want me to continue my story, but please give me some reviews! Im happy to take Ideas and I want you guys to tell my what you think will happen! I can only update on fridays saturdays and sundays.( all the characters belong to Richelle Mead except, Ivy and Kyle :D their mine! ) In this chapter I know everything is moving fast but I don't think I can slow down,Dimitri has a huge shock in this if I get more review I might add a little surprise from Lissa...^^ LUV YA**

I turned around, I heard that voice calling my children and nieces name, now? I heard it calling mine.'Guardian Belikov pleased to see you' I coolly said adding a silent NOT to the end.'Roza...I..' I cut him off.'I'm not Roza anymore,Im Guardian Hathaway,Rosemarie,Rose not Roza'.The sound of my voice seemed to astound him as my mouth was slightly open and I wanted to tell a joke but now? it wouldnt do any good.'Rose can I please talk to you?'.I inclind my head to say yes and he lead me to somewhere we could talk.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

She's still a fox was the first thing I thought when I saw her.'Im not Roza anymore' repeated in my head as we walked to my room, the pain was killing me and I felt smashed.I needed to talk to her was wearing a white tank top,black jeans and was as sexy as ever.I remembered that night in the cabin, it was bliss.I felt my flace flush but Rose didn't seem to notice, in fact she seems majoury pissed off at should be, and instant guilt arrived.

We arrived at my room I hadn't put all of my stuff enitrely away so it was still a bit I did take a photo out of me with my family at Viktoria's birthday, I did have a frame of Rose and me in my she found that I would not know what to stared at my family for a long time,her brown eyes flickering over memories, she was smiling and that made my heart soar but just as quickly as it came it disappeared.'What did you want to talk to me about?' Rose spoke with calmness and it made me shiver to know what emotion was really lurking behind that calmness.'Im sorry Rose I shouldn't have left you like that' That was only a tiny bit of what I REALLY wanted to say. I wanted to shake her and say I still loved her over a million times and ask her if she still loved me, but for all I know she may have moved stared at me, 'Dimitri you left me for 14 bloody years!I LOVED YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT! WHEN YOU LEFT I FELT MY HEART HAD BEEN TORN OUT AND FED TO THE DOGS! DO YOU THINK SAYING SORRY WILL MAKE EVERYTHING PERFECT AGAIN! YOU'LL JUST BE LUCKY LEAVING THIS ROOM ALIVE RIGHT NOW!'.She showed me marks on her arm,little cuts and seeing that I almost guardian mask had slipped and now Rose was almost to tears now and it was all my fault.'Why did you come back?'Rose spoke quietly.I didn't know how to answer without making her furious or sad ' I made a promise to Alberta that I would come back to teach the younger generation after a few years' I wish I could've said I came back because I still loved her and the passion was still burning inside of me but I didn't know how she would was speechless, shocker.' I never expected you to forgive me and I understand if you've moved on but I want us to be friends again' I said this as quietly as I could becuase I don't think I could handle it if Rose gets even madder at me.'Dimitri I...I don't know' she it was my turn to be shocked.'You hurt me badly, I don't want to feel that way ever again' she turned and left without another word.I was utterly stunned.

**ROSE'S POV**

I headed back to pick the twins, mu mind is a complete mess, He says he loves me then he ditches me and now? I don't know how hes be honest Im happy he didn't ask about the twins, I would've bolted right there and twins came out and a smile instantly on my face, they didn't need to worry about mytroubles, later on when we were walking home Kyle asked 'Do you know Guardian Belikov?' Today was a shocking day, I was trying hard to keep a normal face I decided I would tell them a little something 'He was actually my old mentor'.We stopped in our tracks, well the kids eyes had popped and their mouths were almost hitting the ground 'HE was the one that turned YOU into a...' Ivy spoke but was cut off by Kyle screaming 'BADASS GUARDIAN!'

Well, I'll be damned Kyle is normally the quieter was grinning from ear to ear and Ivy had the air jumping around her.I was just about to scold him for language when our mentor came up to face held no emotion although it did kinda change a bit when he saw how excited the twins was like electricity was around me as he spoke to Kyle and Ivy.'Kyle and Ivy right?'they both nodded totally at awe at him, even they knew how hard it was to control?teach? me 'Combat skills will be starting in 15 minutes don't be late' a flicker of a smile danced across his thinking that I was always the clocks fault! it goes to fast!.He nodded curtly and walked away,my heart still beating rapidly.I wondered if he knew who was the father of my children,IF he knew these were my never said their last names when he called them out.'Mom you told us you fought with your mentor when you got your Zveda Mark ( the little star on the back of my neck, meaning I've been in battle) Is he the mentor you fought with?'Ivy eyes were open with excitement and I could tell that they were thrilled with he instructer they doesn't want to be a badass guardian?.Danila walked up to Kyle,Ivy and Me 'SO OUR INSTRUCTER WAS YOUR MOM'S INSTRUCTER?' wow word spreads fast.'how'd you hear?' asked Kyle.

'Oh I don't know maybe its because we could hear Ivy screaming from the other side of school hmm?'Danila blushed, she was known for one of the loudest voices in school.'Guys, we are going to be late if we don't go , not exactly the best first impression if we are late on our first meeting'Kyle was trembling and I guessed he was slightly nervous about living up to his mom's status.'Hes a good teacher he'll teach how to kick butt' I grinned and he instantly loosened up.'Ivy remember to keep your temper down, hes gonna test ya,Dani, Kyle keep Ivy in line' although Ivy was impressed by Dimitri I have a feeling that sometime hes gonna end up with some they walked away on the marble hallway I was thinking about what I was going to do when he found out about me being a mother to Kyle and Ivy.

**KYLE'S POV**

We walked down the hallway to Guardian Belikov's class, why did my mom automatically tense up whenever he was around? I might as well ask Ivy later bout it, maybe Aunt Lissa knows.I was grinning happily though, I was going to be mentored by someone who actually managed to tame MY mother, terrifying really, I've heard from Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian that she used to be a pain in the arse back in the old days,But she was fiercly loyal and would do anything to protect her loved Ivy I got changed and went in the gym.I was happy that Dani was in our class,I watched her black hair swish from side to side with her ponytail,she suddenly swerved around when she caught me staring, her Jade green eyes flashing at me.'Comrade whatcha staring at?' Dani I answered silently.'just thinking how awesome it will be training with Guardian Belikov' I smiled.'Yea' she flashed my a grin as Lissa used to be the last Dragomir before she gave birth to Dani, she was passionate about Morois learining to fight.I could never see any bad reason why they shouldn't fight,I mean yeah they have their elements but why not know how to kick properly or punch? I remembered a couple of years ago Dani got so mad at me once that she lauched a explosive kick at my stomach,it was really incredible at the force of that kick, of course she healed it with her spirit powers but noneless ever get Dani pissed.

Training started, 10 laps around the field outside he commanded and went,Ivy was tired at the 8th lap and she had just sprained her ankle, I went to go help her, she was normally faster than me but she let me catch up to her. I took off some of her weight and helped he finish was only later till I realised that Guardian Belikov was watching, I reaally hoped he didn't scold me for helping Ivy, his face held a neutral expression.I sat Ivy down and Guardian Belikov came over and checked her ankle,he prodded it and she bit her tongue to stop her crying out in pain, unfortunately for her Belikov noticed.'It seems that you aren't in good condition for fighting, why? did you try'he asked his face curious, Ivy looked him straight in the eye with confidence 'I hate getting hurt and not fighting' she muttered.'How about this then, this lesson how about we just get to know each other?' We all nodded and Ivy as much as she wanted to fight she hated the infirmiry.'tell us about yourself' said Dani, Dimitri answered ' I'm 38 years old, I graduated from St Basils in Siberia,Russia twenty years ago, I have six molnija marks and I used to teach here a long time ago as well, i have three sisters and a nephew and my hometown is Baia' he finished.'We know that you used to work here, you taught our mother!' Ivy said. Belikov chuckled ' Im very old then, whos your mother?'. 'My mom is Vasilisa Dragomir' Dani proudly answered.'What about you two? you two are twins right?'asked Belikov. Just as proudly as Dani we answered

'Rosemarie Hathaway'


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note - Thanks for all the reviews! ( could've had more to be honest ) and I am sorry I haven't updated in ageeeees, science fair has kept me busy :s BTW thanks for telling me about some mistakes in my story, my keyboard isn't working really well so VERY sorry about confusion hope you like this chapter! OH AND If I get more reviews I will write a bit more :) LOVE YA, Sorry reli tired so not gonna write so much next updatw will have more PWOMISE**

**Dimitri's Pov**

Shock registered across my face, spluttering 'She HAD CHILDREN?' it came out chokingly.'Um Hello? Yea I think she had children otherwise we wouldn't be here!' Ivy shouted, pfff ,ok that proves it,Ivy's her daughter.I just stared at her in shock, staring her down, the ,the striking eyes,her face was a complete replica of Rose, except for the colouring of her eyes and hair, Dark brown a lot like mine and well, SARCASM.'Why are you so freaked out?' Kyle I don't know the WOMAN I LOVE has had children with someone else! ' you're mom was a great student of mine, its just so shocking to see her have children'.Kyle was strange, he had the colouring of his mother but his face shape was different, probably the fathers.I prodded at Ivy's foot again ' If you bite your tongue even more its gonna start bleeding, does it hurt that bad?' she nodded in reply.'You should go to the clinic' I said, her eyes showed some rebelliousness; 'I hate the clinic, I'll be fine this has happened to me before'.She obviously did not want to budge so I let her stay.'Are you ok? Guardian Belikov?' aaaaah just like Princess Vasil.. Lisa. I smiled in reply and she took that as Im feeling fine.'Danila what element do you specialize in?', ' spirit and fire ' she replyed , it seemed she was going to explain to me what spirit was.I held up my hand, her lips shut in response, 'I know, your mom specializes in spirit, am I right?' she silence followed although it was filled with my thinking, me trying to process the wonder...


End file.
